The Shadow Hunter
by the-4gotten-marauder
Summary: In the years after the war Harry moved on wanting to heal rather than harm, leaving Hogwarts and the war in his past along with his nemesis Draco Malfoy. That is until Draco falls out of the sky right in front of him bloody and injured. No big deal right? Not until Draco starts showing up on his fire escape with random injuries at weird hours of the night. H/D Slash, M for violence


AN- _Yeah I know another new story when so many others have fallen into disrepair, it's not my fault I swear, SnowTigerQueen made me do it. We wrote the story together so it's half her fault I suppose._

_Anyway please forgive me I promise I will get to my other stories soon. I hope you enjoy the new one. It will be a Harry/Draco pairing eventually and is rated M for language and violence. Enjoy._

As the sun sank low it cast shadows on the buildings sending people rushing for their homes and their families. A lone person in the tower of an abandoned Gothic church on the outskirts of the city slowly woke for the start of his day. He rolled off of his mattress on the floor opening the tower shutters he stretched in the low light of the setting sun his pale flesh and light hair appearing pinkish orange in it.

Draco Malfoy stared out over the darkening city breathing in the oncoming storm with a wicked grin.

He stepped back going to his desk opening the muggle file memorizing its contents, after darkness was upon the city he stood going to a chest next to his mattress pulling out clothes for the night.

After dressing in snug black dragon hide pants and vest with a hooded cloak over all he jumped to the window sill climbing down the tower slipping away into the night.

Draco staked out a place on the roof across the street from an office building quickly spotting the person he was looking for unfortunately that was the moment lightening streaked across the sky lighting up the area causing his target to see him.

"Don't run, Don't run." Draco chanted to himself to no avail. As soon as the man bolted onto the street Draco jumped rooftops running next to him until he leaped without looking onto a weak structure his leg sinking into it a piece of wood stabbing into his leg. He got himself free and tried to ignore the pain and blood trying to catch up to his mark.

Harry rushed towards his apartment building across town with two bags of groceries in his arms. He had his boyfriend coming over and could feel the storm brewing outside of him. He straitened his now square frame less glasses up onto his eyes and tried to hale a cab across town, realizing he was probably going to have to walk in the rain and it would ruin some of his perishables.

Draco had given up on finding the man he'd been after and decided to just try and make it home with his leg in its current condition as the first drops of rain began to fall the leg gave out on him completely sending him tumbling off of the rooftop and onto the sidewalk he squinted into the streetlight above him with a groan.

Harry jumped back when someone fell in front of him. He groaned and shrunk all his groceries, though he hated doing it, and checked the persons vitals, trying to make sure they were alright. He groaned, he had just been about to get to his apartment, he frowned when he stared at the face a second, then went wide eyed. This was Malfoy! Harry quickly, but gently lifted him up and carried him to his apartment, shooting a text to Tyler that he couldn't see him tonight but maybe the next night they could do something.

Draco opened his eyes sitting up looking around wildly. He immediately pulled a dagger from his boot defensively.

Harry backed up slightly then frowned. 'Malfoy put that knife away and let me heal you." he said firmly, as he had just finished school to become a healer, he wasn't going to let Draco go with out healing him.

Draco pulled the blade back looking at him suspiciously. "Where am I?" He demanded. "Why am I here?"

Harry frowned. "You're in my apartment on my couch. You're here because you fell from the sky right in front of me and you looked badly hurt now shush and let me heal you." he said firmly,

"I didn't fall out of the sky." Draco retorted stubbornly. "I fell off the roof, but if you feel it necessary to heal me, go for it."

Harry rolled his eyes then started running tests over Draco and frowned suspiciously. "You came off the building and only ended up with a concussion, how is this possible?" he asked surprised.

"Guess I got lucky, not so lucky when I fell through the roof." He groaned pulling up his pant leg.

Harry smiled and slowly pulled a salve from his potions bag and gently rubbed it into what looked like a giant cut. "This will heal it in about ten minutes." he promised.

"Um thanks." Draco smiled softly finally calming down after he got his senses about him and no longer felt in danger. "Draco, Draco Malfoy." He held out his hand.

Harry smiled and took his hand. "Hadrian Evans at your service." he said and bowed lightly. "As of yesterday, Healer Evans will be my name." he said happily.

"Well Congratulations Healer." Draco chuckled shaking his hand. "Wonderful to meet you."

Harry smiled fully and nodded his head. "It's a pleasure to meet you as well. Now I've got a potion for the concussion, but you have to sleep just after taking it, so guest bedroom or couch?" he asked.

"I don't think it's a good idea for me to stay here." Draco shook his head raising up. "I appreciate what you've done but I should be fine from here."

Harry gently pushed Draco back down. "I'm not taking no for an answer, so pick. Couch or Bed?" he asked firmly.

"Are you always this forceful, Mr. Evans?" Draco smirked laying back on the couch.

Harry laughed and grinned. "only with unruly patients." he teased.

"Oh really?" Draco gave a charming grin. "So if I was to be even more unruly? What would you do to me then?" he asked playfully stretching out comfortably on the couch.

Harry grinned. "Tie you down under healers orders of course." he teased right back.

Draco started to raise up again like he would get up. "Promise?" He questioned with a laugh before laying back down.

Harry laughed again then gently rummaged through the potions in his bag before he found the one he wanted. "Here, down this and your head will wake up feeling much better." he promised.

"Might I request a blanket and a pillow good sir?" Draco gave an adorable pout.

Harry laughed and got both from the cabinet and put two under Draco's head then covered him in the blanket. "Down it in one go love." he said softly, his more gentle side coming out.

Draco rolled his eyes taking the potion from his drinking it all at once. "There happy?" He asked sticking his tongue out.

Harry nodded and took the bottle to the sink then rinsed it out and put it away. "it will kick in it just a few minutes then the sleep aid will kick in." he explained.

"Fair enough." Draco yawned sinking down into the blanket nuzzling his face into the cool pillow. "I'll be gone when you wake up." He then warned.

Harry smiled and stretched out. "Just lock the door on your way out love." he said and headed to bed and to call his boyfriend and explain what happened.

"Sure thing." Draco murmured falling asleep with his face in the back of the couch.

Harry smiled and pulled out his muggle cellphone he had got to work in the magical world then put it to his ear calling Tyler.

Tyler stepped out of the nightclub he was in answering the phone trying to make himself sound like he'd just woken up. "Hey babe, What's wrong?"

Harry smiled softly. "Nothing's wrong, I'm sorry I had to cancel our date tonight, I was wondering if you want to do it tomorrow night instead?" he asked then started putting groceries away.

"I have to work tomorrow night." Tyler replied a little more loudly as a couple of people walked out of the club talking and laughing. "How about this weekend?"

Harry sighed then shook his head. "I have clinical on Saturday, maybe Sunday night though." he offered.

"Sounds like a date." Tyler agreed. "You can tell me what happened tonight over a glass of wine."

Harry smiled softly then yawned. "I'm gonna get some rest, I'll text you tomorrow morning." he promised and headed for the bedroom to shower and change.

"Good night." Tyler replied hanging up the phone slipping it back in his pocket before heading back into the club back to the bar.

Harry quickly showered and shaved for the next day, then climbed into bed in a pair of green silk boxers he had indulged on a year before, then fell asleep within seconds of his head hitting the pillow.

Draco woke early the next morning just as the sky began to lighten. He folded up his blanket and put everything back in the closet before peaking in on Harry for a moment he removed his silver feather pendant necklace leaving it on his nightstand as a thank you gift before leaving locking the door behind him.

Harry woke just after dawn and slowly sat up, reaching out for his glasses then finding the pendent and smiled softly. "He didn't have to leave me something." he whispered but put it on anyways and went to make breakfast for one.

The next night Draco perched himself on the roof opposite of Harry's flat watching Harry move about inside. The blond braided his hair enough to keep it behind him and worked up his nerve to jump over onto the fire escape tapping gently on the window.

Harry walked slowly around his apartment, cleaning up here and there before putting a load in the laundry and frowning when he heard the tapping on his window. He headed over then smiled when he saw Draco. "Hello love, come to see me again?" he asked with a kind smile, after opening the window.

Draco grinned. "It's been a while since I had a friend." He admitted coming in putting down a back pack. "I was hoping you'd join me for coffee and bear claws." he offered taking out a thermos and bakery box.

Harry grinned. 'Want to go up to the roof then?" he asked happily. "This place has a lovely garden on top and its great for coffee and bear claws." he said playfully. He liked the idea of him and Draco being friends after all the hell they put each other through.

"Sounds romantic." Draco teased. "Are you trying to turn this into a date Harry?" he questioned putting them back in his bag to take to the roof.

Harry laughed and shook his head. 'No I have a boyfriend. I'm just thinking it would be nice to sit up there under the stars then in my stuffy apartment." he said with a slight blush.

"Well then I better stop teasing you." Draco laughed. "He may want to kick my arse for flirting with his man."

Harry laughed and shook his head. "It's okay, Tyler's not all that possessive, lately though hes been just out there, it's like we aren't even dating." he admitted softly, a little heartbroken.

"Well then he is a fool for not keeping you to himself." Draco winked gesturing for Harry to lead the way to the roof.

Harry smiled and walked into the hallway then put his key to the elevator and opened it, clicking for them to go to the roof. "It's only a floor up, I wanted the highest building so I could see the stars." he admitted.

"Well maybe sometime I'll have to invite you out to where I live. I have a fantastic view of the stars." Draco smiled bracing himself nervously in the elevator.

Harry smiled softly as it dinged at the top then motioned Draco into the roof top butterfly garden. "Isn't this place just beautiful?" he asked happily then pointed to the telescope, "I put it up here because a little boy on the second floor loves to come and see them with his daddy." he said with a grin.

"The view is beautiful." Draco admitted though he was looking at Harry out of the corner of his eye. "It's a shame the city lights mute the sky so much though."

Harry nodded. "I want to move to the country some day, have a couple kids, settle down and run my own little clinic." he admitted then smiled at Draco. "What do you do Draco?"

"We don't want to talk about me." Draco chuckled sitting down at a little cafe table pulling the coffee and pastries back out. "Are you going to be working at 's or do you have your own practice?"

Harry smiled. "I'm working at St. Mungo's as the pediatrician for now but when I get my own practice, I'll specialize in creatures and pregnancy." he admitted. "With anyone else coming of course, I want to have my own practice where I can have a dog in the clinic and not be worried about my patients dying."

"Well what's stopping you from having your own practice?" Draco asked curiously pouring two mugs of coffee slipping a vial of liquid into his own when Harry wasn't looking.

Harry looked up at the sky then sighed. "I haven't found a place I like yet. People already come to me for pregnancy so I know I'd have a good practice, but I haven't found that final push to give me. Tyler says I should just stay where I am, then retire out some day." he said a bit sadly, it had hurt that Tyler didn't support him.

Draco smiled. "What would you think of a practice on the edge of town next to the park with the river running behind it ?" He asked curiously sipping his coffee.

Harry smiled fully. "Sounds like a perfect setting, I could put a little work into the back so mothers could walk down near the creak and have some natural techniques going on and Gah Draco you make me day dream." he said with a laugh.

Draco smiled. "I'll let you have it rent free for three months after which I'll charge you an agreeable amount based off of your earnings, how does that sound?" He offered watching Harry's reaction.

Harry went wide eyed then looked at Draco with eyes filled with hope. "You would do that for me?" he asked softly. "After all we've been through with each other?"

"I just met you yesterday." Draco shrugged. "Besides an empty building doesn't earn me any money." He explained leaning back in his chair.

Harry smiled fully and nodded his head. "I'll put in my resignation once the clinic is set up, should only take a week to get everything in." he said excitedly then hugged Draco. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome." Draco laughed hugging him back gently. "I can show you the building and get you keys tomorrow evening."

Harry smiled and sat down, a little dumb struck. "I'm getting my own place started. Wait till I tell Tyler, he's gonna be so proud." he said excitedly.

Draco ate his bear claw sipping his cocoa with a smile. "I'll have my lawyer write up the contract and then you can review it and sign it if you agree with the terms."

Harry grinned and took a sip of his coffee. "Thank you Draco. You don't know how much this means to me." he said softly. "I'll be able to finally branch out and open the clinic I want."

"You need a building, I need someone to operate my building." Draco shrugged. "Seems like we need each other. Its just good business skills." he passed it off.

Harry shook his head. "It's more then that to me Draco. It's my dreams coming true and your the one to make them happen. This is the most support I've gotten from anyone in opening my own practice." he said softly.

"How is sunset?" Draco questioned. "I can meet you at the practice tomorrow at sunset."

Harry smiled softly and nodded his head. "I'll have to get the building certified for medical use." he warned.

"Do whatever you need to do." Draco nodded finishing his pastry and cocoa. "Let me know if the building needs any work and I'll have it taken care of. For now however I must be going."

Harry smiled sadly and gently hugged Draco. "Come by tomorrow to show me the place." he said softly then kissed Draco's cheek. "I owe you for this."

Draco shook his head in amusement before jumping to the adjacent roof top and slid down the drain pipe to the alley below he pulled on a dragon hide jacket and pants with thick soled boots and headed into the darkness checking his cell phone, he'd gotten a tip on his latest mark.

Martin smirked as he drained another women after taking her in the alley way. He only wanted one more for that night and he had his eyes set on a pretty little blond from the club next door.

Tyler followed the man who'd just left his boyfriends apartment before realizing in alarm where he was headed he rushed ahead of the blond quickly scanning for his brother. "We gotta go dude." Tyler warned grabbing Martin by the arm dragging him away from a young girl.

Martin frowned and hissed at Tyler. "Your just ruined a perfectly good meal, why must we go?" he asked snidely as he followed his brother.

"The Hunter is here" Tyler hissed dragging him out the back door to the alley. "I thought you said you'd admitted to that girl you accidentally killed and they'd let you go." he accused.

Martin shrugged. "The taste so good, i can't help myself but to finish them." he said with a sadistic smile on his face and dreamy eyes.

Tyler shook his head. "You know its against the rules Martin." He growled. "Go home now, stay to the shadows and avoid being seen I'll be there soon."

Martin nodded and slipped into the shadows, heading back to their den across town, towards the ware house district, then stopped when he saw a pretty little brunet walking along the docks. He couldn't help himself he walked forward and bowed low. "Hello beautiful, can I assist you with anything around here?" he asked using his haze to get her to agree then slipped into the shadows with her against the wall and latched onto her neck.

Draco smirked as he saw the brothers separate, he only needed one, the other was mostly innocent. He followed Martin silently in the shadows not making himself known until the attack on the girl. He dropped down from the roof with a wicked growl his whole body glowing with energy.

Martin jumped back and stared surprised then growled low. "Why do you interrupt my meal, hunter." he demanded angrily.

"Because you've exceeded your quota for the evening and then some." Draco growled using a burst of electrical energy to knock Martin away from the girl. "And you've murdered countless others."

Martin rolled his eyes. 'It was one girl and it was an accident." he lied as he stood back up and got ready to attack.

"Your venom has been found in no less than twenty victims found dead in alley's due to being drained." Draco hissed positioning himself for the battle. "doesn't sound like an accident anymore."

Martin growled and pushed some of his magic at Draco, planning on draining the annoying hunter dry. "I can feed on who I please, how ever much it is is up to me." he said angrily.

"Not in this realm you can't and you know it." Draco raged putting a wall of magic up to protect himself causing Martin's magic to rebound back at him. "Turn yourself in now or die." he ordered.

"Just turn yourself in Martin." Tyler shouted appearing breathless out of a side street.

Martin growled and shook his head. "I will not turn myself in, this hunter needs to learn the rules." he said firmly and sent another blast of magic at him, trying to get him with a paralyzing spell.

Draco did a somersault out of the way of the spell shooting a burning hex back at him. Tyler ducked down behind a trash can watching them in fear, unsure of what to do.

Martin growled and pulled a knife then ran up to the blond, trying to use the knife on his neck.

In a moment of confusion Draco dodged to the side sparing his neck but landing the knife in his shoulder he hissed in pain whipping the sword from its holster on his hip swinging out at Martin with it gashing his chest. "Turn yourself in, Last chance."

Martin jumped back in pain then hissed angrily and glared dangerously at Draco. "Never you disgusting worm." he said firmly.

"Fine," Draco narrowed his eyes. "Martin Damascus you are charged with the deaths of at least twenty women and resisting arrest. Your penalty is death." He bellowed swinging the sword at him fiercely.

Martin jumped back but not soon enough and his throat was slashed clean through, he sputtered as the blood went through the wound then dropped to his knees and bled out.

Tyler watched in shock as his brother fell before getting to his feet and bolting as fast as he could move. Draco wiped his blade on Martins shirt before placing and portkey on him sending the demon back to his employer before pulling the knife out of his shoulder applying pressure to the wound, he swore under his breath wincing in pain as he looked at the knife which was missing about half an inch of the tip. He couldn't remove it himself and the hospital would ask too many questions, and he couldn't hardly let it heal into his arm. Biting his lip in contemplation a moment Draco finally headed for Harry's flat using the front door for once unable to use his left arm for anything he buzzed the intercom from downstairs.

Harry frowned and went to the intercom. "Hello?" he called curiously, not sure who would buzz him at this hour."

"I apologize for waking you Hero, but I need your help." Draco replied softly not wanting anyone to overhear him from the hall or street.

Harry stared surprised then buzzed him in." come on in Dray, I'll get you at the elevator." he called down then went to the elevator to go to Draco.

Draco headed in looking around cautiously still holding pressure to his shoulder with his bloodstained hand and a handkerchief.

Harry met him at the floor then went wide eyed and took off his shirt, putting it to Draco's wound. "Come on, lets get you upstairs where I can clean you up." he said worried and pushed the button for his floor.

"Thank you Harry," Draco murmured. "I always make such a mess of things when I stitch myself up." he frowned knowing he'd said too much

Harry frowned at that. "You shouldn't be stitching yourself up." he said annoyed then pushed Draco gently towards the couch as he summoned his emergency medical bag. It basically was all the stuff he used on Draco all the time. "Is there shrapnel in the wound?" he asked.

"A knife tip." Draco replied sitting down on the couch. "If there hadn't been, I wouldn't have worried about it."

Harry nodded and pulled out a potion for Draco to drink. "Take that then I'll get the knife tip out, it should numb your whole body from your neck down." he promised.

Draco sighed downing the potion making a face at the taste. "Alright have at it Doc." he smirked.

Harry chuckled then pulled out a large set of tweezers and dug the knife point back out then put it in a little container and poured some peroxide on the wound to clean it and stitched him up. "There you go Dray." he said and smiled. "Good as new."

"How much for the office visit?" Draco asked getting to his feet ready to leave after paying for Harry's services.

Harry smiled. 'For you, its always on the house." he promised then cleaned up the spot and went to throw his shirt in his washer. "How did you even get the knife tip in your shoulder?" he asked.

"If you agree not to ask questions until I'm ready to answer them, I promise to always come to you with my injuries." Draco offered with a innocent smile.

Harry chuckled then nodded his head and let the subject drop. "I'll keep the clinic open after hours just for you." he promised playfully.

"I prefer the backwards home visit routine we have here." Draco winked heading toward the fire escape. "Thank you again Harry." He yawned ready to be home in bed.

Harry smiled and waved good bye. "You know you could use the elevator." he said with a grin at how crazy his old friend was.

"This way is more fun." Draco replied with a laugh as he slipped out. Tyler watched from the street below before calling Harry's cell phone.

Harry smiled and picked up the phone while he worked to clean up. "Hello gorgeous, i thought you would be in bed by now." he said into the phone.

Tyler remained silent for a moment just breathing into the phone before finally speaking in a grave voice. "My brother was just murdered."


End file.
